Is a world without tears still a good one?
by Inume
Summary: What can I say,it's Will of Rena-Yasha's third sequel!
1. Default Chapter

It turned out later that Floria's father's location had been found out.But sadly,not only they knew where he was.He was still accused of the crime of being a with a human woman and getting himself more deep in this unjust crime by raising a child with this human.The father (Named Zaru) had been trying to escape that same organization and fell in the river.Kitsunes can swim of course but not in rapids.Causing him to bash his head on a rock,knocking him into a deadly coma.Kibito had found him floating in the river bay and took him into a medical facility.After the docter took a close look at him,he found out that he had lost a lot of blood through his head.Only his wife had the same blood type as he did,untill on further notice.....so did his daughter.But there was a tragic problem with this.Trinity was a hemopheliac.So they had to get the blood from his daughter.Only problem was,she wouldn't come back home.Some tried to find her,but people like her mother,wanted her to come back herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End zone in  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But that is so sad auntie!And how malicious of Floria to make her father suffer!" Star screeched."Star,calm down,I used to use this analogy with my brothers and sister all the time.A person's life is like a book.When you are born,it starts as a diary or journal.Entirely blank.But every move you make every peice of diolougue is recorded and then,that journal becomes a novel.If you keep that in mind,your book will get a genre that will make it special in it's own way!You can make it an action filled perilous story,where in the end,the main guy gets the girl!Or a horror filled Edgar Allen Poe mystery,where the laws of nature are snapped in half and love and revenge reach icy hands from the grave!Or maybe you spend your life as an advice giver and your book becomes a how-to novel!Floria's is a mystery,mine is a mixture of almost all of them,and Trinity's....well....we'll let her decide."Until then,Star,nor her crew had ever thought of life that way."Star.How is he?" Rena said quietly."He really misses you.He was recently in a bad coma............." Star replied quietly.Rena looked at her suspiciously."Are you leaving something out Star?" The gang looked at Star quietly."O.k o.k!He went nuts when he woke up!" Star Yelled."What do you mean by....went nuts?" Rena stated,remaining calm.Star didn't say anything for a while.Every second that passed,her tension grew."................He turned demon.Mom said that it's happed to her.And now......" Star said getting cold chills."How could you tell?" Rena stated with a hint of hope."Well,the room started to get darker.Then,his voice got deeper,like scary deeper!Then these markings,like,how can I put it, were 'burnt' onto his wrists and face!Then his eyes....god....they turned...red....blood red I tell you!Scared us all half to death!" Star started crying."He....turned on Koga....and.......RENA,OH GOD!HE DID A DEATH BLOW AND ALMOST KILLED HIM AUNTIE!HE ALMOST KILLED HIM!Blood...everywhere....the nasty smell of blood!He..........." She couldn't finish.She never ever wanted to relive that moment ever again as long as she lived."He turned on Kagome.Didn't he Star." Star slowly nodded her head."She yelled at him to stop.Auntie.I smelled fear.She really thought he was gonna hurt her.Fear.THERE WAS ENTIRE FEAR!Koga was half dead in the corner,blood was everywhere and Kagome was scared!" Now Star got hysterical.She was crying madly,shivering in fear,with those pictures.Freshly in her head.Rena looked at her for a long time.Never moving.Just staring with that special knowing expression."Star.........you were scared too.Weren't you.You were afraid of what was going to happen next.Wern't you Star." Rena said,finally speaking up.Star looked up.Her eyes wide and shining with tears.She flew into Rena's angel-like embrace.She wasn't ashamed.She cried into Rena's shirt,trying like heavin knows how to get those memories out of her head.The fear.The anger.All she had ever felt that evening.Rena held her tight and rubbed her back.The two sat there for a while.Rena looked at the gang.She had a simple sympethetic look.Just then.They noticed her stunning outer beauty.And her expressions,so delicate.Like an angel's face!Her ebony hair surrounded her face.It was like water,following her every movement,and tangle free!Then her crystal-like emerald eyes.They say that one's eyes are the windows to the soul.But in this case,man,so sparkly,so clear with that perfect shade of green!Rena slightly shook Star's shoulder.Star looked up and sniffled."Star.What happened to him afterwords?" Star wiped her cheek."Your dragon arrived I believe.Inuyasha turned back after Kagome told him to stop.He flew up and out of the building.And then,Kagome got on the dragons back and went in search of him!She hasn't come back yet though!" Rena nodded her pretty head.Then she pulled Star close to her again.Star let her and sighed.Rena looked toward the window.....and took a deep breath. 


	2. A small Yorick moment

Meanwhile......we zone in on Yorick.If you remember,Yorick is a shadow soldier who brought Kagome to Kir,the cheif,who was the secret father of Ancora.So,we find Yorick,at the academy in the shadow world,where he had brought Kagome.He was in the before empty bunk room with all the other guys."Hey." He said sitting on the bottom bunk."Hey!Azzy!" He yelled."Azzy,c'mon,you're still not mad about that lil' joke are ya?" He said with a grin.A head hung down over the side of the top bunk."Yes,as a matter a' fact I am!Oh and by the way,My name is not 'Azzy' !It is Azzakubra!" (Editors note:Yes I know it is a funky name but hey,anythings possible.Oh,and Azzakubra is pronounced az-a-koo-bra.Thanx.) "Ah,come on," Yorick said this in a dorky goofy voice. " 'Azzakubra' !" As soon as he had said that,Kir's shadow appeared in the doorway.Everyone gasped and instantly bowed on one knee."Yorick!" He bellowed.Yorick scurried over to the door."A letter came for you." Kir stated simply.He then handed Yorick a blood red envolope.Before Yorick could say his thanks,Kir had turned on his heel and walked away.Apoun further inspection of the envolope,Yorick saw three cursive R's on the back of the letter,all three in fine black ink."Oh,God no......" Yorick said.He walked out of the room and went out to the acedemy grounds.He sat down on his favorite sitting boulder and took a deep breath.He opened the letter with trembling fingers.  
  
Dear Yorick,  
  
We have been doing fine here at home.Hopefully your idiocy does not show at the academy!Mother paid good money for you to go!Anyways,not that we want you to,but you need to come home immediately!You'll find out whats wrong as soon as you get your butt down here!It's probably your fault anyway you cur!  
  
Sincerely, Sincere Reason  
  
Perplexing Riddle  
  
And Beautiful Rhyme  
  
"Oh,lord.Not Rhyme,Riddle and Reason....." Yorick said under his breath.As he walked back sullenly toward the acedemy,he saw her.Severence.(pronounced seh-ver-ence)The girl that always made his knees shake and mouth go dry.She was the only shadow soldier who was a girl.She was specificlly chosen to be a shadow soldier after her amazing performance and swordsmanship skills at the test runs.Tests had to be taken to pass and go into the acedemy.She had long black hair that was like water with her movements.Her eyes were one of the most oddest parts about her nature and character.Because one was blood red and the other,black with a gray ring around the pupil. 


	3. Sadness A questionable emotion

Now,we go to a mysterious character.A little girl to be more precise.Her family ignored her and hated her.Until one day,her own father tried to kill her.She was only five years old.She barely escaped with her life,and it was at that precise moment while she was running through those woods,with her black hair flowing behind,the blood red highlights of her hair gleaming in the moonlight that filtered down on her,she was no longer the sweet child nobody noticed,but her fear took over her.And she became 'tapped in' to the evils of the earth.Her name was Alexandra,but then,when she found out the truth of her existance..........she became Axe.Inuyasha sat in the dark still flipping through the multitude of sketches,papers,rocks and memorables.He a felt a huge thump at his side.he looked over and a small child,a girl,was sitting down on the ground,crying her eyes out.He reached a hand out slowly but then,she smacked his hand away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!I JUST WANNA GO!DON'T HURT ME!!" She wailed crying even harder.He got up and tried to pick her up off the ground.She started doing something between a scream and a sob.As she was being held between his hands,he looked at her."Now,calm down,and tell me what on earth you're doing out here at this ungodly hour." She sniffed."I'm a brave little kid so don't think I won't kick your butt so hard,angels can hear it!You baka!" She snapped.She stayed quiet for a while."Im alone now.My daddy tried to kill me,and I was sure he wasn't possesed.......I knew it was coming.So...." She stopped and looked at the ground."You what?" He said."I ran away.............I'm scared and I admit it......." She started bawling again and writhed her way out of his grip.Before she could run he grabbed her arm."Before you go!What is your name." He said.".......my name is Axe..." She cried."Like,a weapon axe?" He questioned."Uh huh." She nodded."Well,Axe.You aren't gonna get very far out here.C'mon.I know a place where we can get some hot food and a comfy place to sleep.I can't just let you run out by yourself,you won't make it five minutes without getting jump..." Something stopped him.A demon slowly slithered out of the dark shadows of the night.A snake that was like 5 times bigger than an anaconda!It wrapped it's tail around Axe and dragged her off.And on immediate contact with the shadows,both the snake and Axe disappeared.Axe was terrified,kicking and screaming as though she was being dragged into hel*. (Yes I know heck can and is written without being bleeped but ya never know.....little kids could be reading *shifts eyes*) The snake let her go.He then bit her legs to paralyze them temporarily.It spoke."Alexandra." It started." 'Axe' You stupid overgrown worm." She corrected."Well,Axe.You have fear.Usually I would smell the fear and eat my meal instantly." It continued."So whats stopping you?" She snapped,bringing on a fight."The fact of how you use your fear.You turn it into darkness and anger,then you become more powerful.I saw you running.This night.Running,and I saw your face.You were afraid,and I smelled it.But I also sensed that fear turning into anger with every second.I felt your power rise.You are oh so different Axe.So now,I can give you the most power you will ever know." This caught Axe's attention."What kind of power?" she whispered.The snake rose up to his full hight,sitting in his coiled body."You,as a child cannot use the full extent of your power." He soothed."So,what?Am I like,supposed to magicly turn into an adult and walk around as if nothing happened!?" She cried."The magic and the 'walking around' part,are both answered with a yes." This got her eyebrow raised even more.The snake didn't say another word more.He sucked in some air and make a grunting snorting sound.He opened his mouth and a shiny sky blue liquid dripped through small holes in his fangs.He reared up and striked.Axe felt the worst pain she had ever felt in her leg.It hurt so much she sobbed and cried with pain.She fainted and then heard a voice ring out."It will take three days for you to change.Wait and be merry.Enjoy your childhood while you can,because it won't last to much longer." She awoke with a fright.Sitting next to an old well.Her surroundings were quite beautiful.She looked next to her.There she found a funny looking pack and two clean sharp axes."What am I supposed to do with these?" she questioned herself aloud.She picked one up and instantly dropped them.Gods,were they heavy."I guess thats what the pack is for." She sighed.Somehow she managed to drag the two axes into the pack.She layed down and slipped her arms through the thick leather straps.She hoisted them up and gasped under the weight.But then,like magic,she was able to stand there holding the axes as if it were nothing at all."Koolies!" she yipped.She walked off then to the nearest forest,waiting for the unknown.Kagome from a distance,had given up and walked back to Kiko's house,with the homely dragon at her side.And off in the distance,Star and her troops were walking home with a smile.Malaykia and her brother were playing a dangerous but cute little game.They both had to be flying up in the air,they would dart at each other and crash into another to knock each other out of they sky,so far,Malaykia was winning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ragamuffin:Whoah whoah whoah,wait!Stop the story.  
  
Inume:What?  
  
Ragamuffin:Whaddya mean she was winning?  
  
Inume:Hey!It's my story and I'll do what I want!  
  
Ragamuffin:Change that right now!  
  
Inume:Hey!I made you!And I can very well fire and/or destroy you!  
  
I'm sure Koda would'nt mind playing two parts!  
  
Ragamuffin: *scowls*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rena followed close behind .Full of secrets.Full of surprises.Full of anxiety.She stopped.Put her nose to the air."I smell blood.I can't even identify it." She whispered.She uncased her wings like pure angelic beauty and flapped them.Spreading a breeze of happiness and love all about her,ruffling the hair of the children she knew and loved to care for.Rena flew up at birds eye view.Star,Malaykia,Lenore,and Ragamuffin had wings of course,Saluna had her delicate jumping legs,while Chakitalei had only her claws.They scurried or flapped along quickly behind the angel they came to know.It was Axe.She did not realize it but,when the snake bite was inflicted,he forgot to mention a slight something.She was going to be forever bleeding.Blood would always pour from the wound like water.She would never feel it,but the only way to make the blood minimize,was when her 'transformation' was complete.Then,it would be a mere small cut,but the blood would still flow.Right now,the blood was leaving a trail.So Rena was able to follow it with the most delicate ease of sorts.The trail was horryfying to her.Axe,without turning her head,looked back,just her eyes moved.Quick as a light particle,grabbed one of her axes out of the pack,and threw it with the strength of the Jackal.It hardly missed Rena's right ear.Rena knew,that this girl was not to be disturbed so flew upward,the others,following close.Inuyasha started walking again,but was not walking home.He knew where he was going.The place that always made his stomach churn.The place that would always make a solemn tear of regret roll down his face.He came to a huge stone wall,with a door of pure diamond and gold lining.Although old,in black engraved letters were the pure,clear words  
  
Here lies the beloved body  
  
of Rena Andra Taishou  
  
Full of insight.Full of love  
  
Now forever gone  
  
Ashes to ashes  
  
dust to dust  
  
Although her beautiful soul and  
  
memories will stay on this earth  
  
for all eternity.  
  
Inuyasha entered and walked through the door.He remembered that day.Although it was the worst day he could remember,it was burned into his mind.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was pouring down rain.Rena's body had just been moved to a quaint little clearing.Because of the rain,Inuyasha's small tears were falling unnoticed.He would usually spend his happy and sad moments with Rena.But now,she was gone.He stood there,with his mother beside him.She was muttering under her breath."My first child.My poor baby.I'd give anything to see her smile again.She was going to do a lot of great things.Now,me,her own mother,won't be able to enjoy the moments." Inuyasha looked to one side.Sheshoumaru did not want to be seen.Since he never cried,his tears looked much different.Silver drops fell and Inuyasha knew it was his own brother.  
  
The preacher happened to be Anakin.Even though even he was only thirteen.He knew that being the preacher was special and he,and all the other children there,were mature enough to handle the passing.  
  
He spoke  
  
"Rena.was a happy child.Born into a wonderful family.She lived and died,and even though her years on earth were short,she accomplished many things that we should all be proud of.I feel that everybody,should come up,to say a few words,because that,my dear friends,it was she would have wanted."  
  
Rena's mother came up first,looking at her daughter's face,that for once,did not have a smile on it.  
  
"Rena,was a very obediant little girl.I loved her like no other.She never started squabbles with her brothers and sister but always got into them.When she was born,I had a friend of mine.A divination expert,read her tiny palm.She said that in many years,a change would occur."   
  
She sobbed increasingly  
  
"But I never thought it was going to be like this.I'm burying my daughter at twelve years old and I will always take that as one of my worst parts as a parent.to know that i have lost a child to the world.I hope she can rest in peace but know that her family loves her,with all of our hearts,minds,and souls."  
  
Then,she stepped down.Zentei was next.She managed to remain quite calm for once because she knew it was a special occasion of tragic properties.So she got up to stand.  
  
"I remember when I first met Rena.Even then she had a knowing smile on her face that will never be forgotten.She was one of the most wonderful girls I've ever met.I was always made fun of because of my eccentric nature.But Rena was my friend.I think the others teased me because they were afraid.The taunting was to keep my spirits down.So I would fel more sorrow than anger.I get mad very easily and I have no self control over my rage.I once injured a girl I knew very badly because she pushed me down.A LOT of people saw it.When I finally calmed down,nobody talked to me for a few days.Then they started taunting.I had a little more self control because I REALLY felt bad afterwords.Until my own mama left me.She was worried I would go off and kill her.So it was and still is,my daddy and me now.I was..........having a 'pity party' down in the woods.Rena came.She saw me.And it was right then I was gonna be all right.So I hope that knowing smile meant she knew she eased my pain,wich loosened the noose so I could be happier."  
  
She stepped down and wiped off a single small tear.  
  
So each person went up and down to speak.Rena's mother was feeling better and better with each person coming up because it was HER wonderful daughter she brought into the world,raised,and she knew that Rena helped so many people.  
  
~~~~~  
  
End flashback  
  
~~~~~ 


	4. Who still walks the earth?

Inuyasha stared at the grave,solemnly.He was alone at her death.And he was alone at that very moment."Sad.Isn't it." A voice rang out.Inuyasha found that a phenomenon was happening.Inuyasha found,that sitting on Rena's tombstone,tail hanging over the epitaph,was a mutilated wolf.Most of the fur around his neck was missing,and where the fur was missing,on his cold blue skin,was five bullet holes,and a long slit,directly on the jugalar.One of his paws were bleeding a lot."What are you!?" Inuyasha yelled.He was smart.He knew not to mess with things beyond the grave."Do not fear me.I'm the graveyard guardian." He replied."The wha..?" Inuyasha sputtered.He gave a long dead sigh."Back in the medieval ages,when a cemetary was to be built,a person was sacrificed to be the graveyard guardian.The graveyard guardian was basicly the first person buried in the graveyard.His job is to keep evil spirits and grave robbers away from the cemetary." He quoted."But you said a PERSON." Inuyasha retorted."Lemme tell ya a lil' story.Once apoun a time,there was a wolf.He lived a great life and was loved by everybody.He was the alpha leader and his pack was the oldest and strived throughout the millenium.He had a perfect wife and three children,PUPS if you would.One day,one of his children got himself in a fight with a wolverine.The animal swiped at him and bashed his body into a rock and even though the wolf pack tried,he died of blood loss.Then his daughter got spinal meningitis." Inuyasha interupted him."Um....if it's o.k,could I ask what speenal meringitis is?" The wolf continued."It's pronouced,spinal meningitis.It's when the liquid around the brain and brain membranes get inflamed.This causes the victim's brain to malfunction.Then the person,his daughter,got cliniclly insane.If she could she would have started homicidal habits.But another sympton that happens is the either the arms and legs get stiff or your spine gets twisted up and you can never get out of bed again.So she couldn't move.Then,it was fatal.Having two dead siblings,the next and last son commited suicide by jumping in the river.His body was....never found.Then,his wife was kidnapped and when her body eventually WAS found,her head and been clean lopped off.Then,the pack suspected their leader as bad luck so tossed him out of the pack,and made his worst enemy the new leader.Greif stricken and nowhere to go,this wolf meandered throughout the forest.Now,in those times,wolves were being hunted down until they were almost wiped out.Then,when there were hardly any wolves to hunt down the caribou and moose,the caribou and moose population grew way over what it should have and then,it was wiping out the plants in the woods.Realizing the mistake that the humans made,they made it illegal for humans to kill wolves.Word of this had not reached the ears of two wolf bounty hunters.They found the wolf.One of them was a very good shot and got five bullets in the wolf's neck,the force of the bullets buzzed off most of the fur on his neck.But the wolf,by some miracle,did not die on contact,but was in horrible pain.Fleeing for his life,he could not see because it was such a dark night.He ran straight into one of their nets,and to make sure he died,the hunters slit his throat on his jugular,one of the most important blood vessels.His body was left in their home in a big bloody burlap sack.When the hunters went into town the next day to tell someone of their catch,they finally paid attention to the notice that had been put up eight days before that stated that wolves would no longer be killed and inspections,on the exact same day,would be made to make sure nobody was breaking this new law.The hunters were horrified and quickly ran back into their home.In attempt to get rid of the evidence,namely the body,They tried to chop him up into little pieces and scatter him around the countryside.They started by trying to lop off his paw.Then they heard the inspectors pulling up in a carriage,to their driveway.Realizing that chopping up the body would take too long,they shoved the wolf back in the sack and quickly wiped up the blood until none was left.They ran out of the house through the back door and fled into the woods.They quickly dug a hole in the middle of the woods and dropped the bag in this muddy hole,filled it up,covered it with leaves,and ran back home.The inspectors were satisfied that these men had not killed any wolves and the men got away free." The wolf started to get down in his spirits.,and hung his head low.'Thats your story isn't it." Inuyasha replied."What a horrible way to live." Inuyasha continued,who did not realize he was saying all the wrong things.The wolf slowly nodded his head.'But then,how did you become the graveyard guardian?" Inuyasha asked."Thats another story.Eventually,years later,that spot in the woods where I was buried was cleared and was marked to be a cemetary by the demons.When people started being buried,I instantly,became the graveyard guardian.I was dragged out of heavin,angels giving their apologies,and threw down onto earth.Did anyone ask if I wanted this responsibility!?N-o-o-o-o-o!" This time,the spirit started getting snappy and while he was ranting and raving about his injustice and rights.Inuyasha,forged a question."Now,why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.the spirit paused and screamed."What do think I've been talking about this entire time!?Fluffy kittens and marshmallows!?" "No,no,no,I meant,why are you here,talking to me?" 


	5. Help me?

The spirit looked at him for a moment or two,then sighed again."I am here because the person that was buried in this same grave,was a close friend of mine." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.Thats what everybody said about Rena nowadays."When I was tossed out my pack for being bad luck,because of the bad events,WICH I may add were not my fault,Rena was there to help.Now,my enemy,I found out later,hated me more than I thought and had a dirty little secret.Apparantly,HE was the one that made the pact with the wolverine to kill my son,and it was HE who tossed my other son in the river because he didn't commit suicide,that was just what we THOUGHT was the problem.Then,he had a wolfling (wich have apposable thumbs on thir paws) to sneak into a lab and steal a glass and injector with the desease that inflicted my daughter and injected her while she was asleep.Then,he decided that his work STILL was not done yet so he threw a rock at my wife's head,knocked her out,dragged her off,and stuck her head in a....ummm...one of those devices that has a big blade come down and chop a person's head off.Then,his plan worked out perfectly,and he told the people that I was the one who did all those crimes and then he started to fake cry and moan that he was scared that he would be next.But now that Rena has passed away,will YOU please help?Is there any wolf demon blood in you?When you've been dead for five years,your sense of mell isn't what it used to be....." Inuyasha thought about it awhile and said."No,but I do know somebody that does......" 


	6. The howling

The wolf still looked at him with a sign of mourning. "who?" he qeustioned. A gailing howl of a wolf pack over the cliff in the distance bayed throughout the air. "Thats MY pack........" The wolf said,what was left of his ears perked up and twitched to make double sure of it. A tear of longing fell from the wolf's green eyes and got caught in the fur around his eyes,shining so that it was noticable. Then after that he looked shocked. "I deciphered it. They are howling because they are mourning. They say they wish they had a different leader but Tristan is too strong for anyone to take on....." His thin furry lip curled up revealing the sharpest and longest fangs Inuyasha had ever seen on a wolf. He snarled and it even made a shudder run down Inuyasha's own spine. His eyes flashed with a surge of anger and uncontrollable rage that ran like electricity through his leaf-green eyes in a the form of a sharp spark. Somehow his claws were unsheathed even more than naturally. They were long black and dug into the dirt,even the bleeding one. The fur on his back bristled up and made his murdered form appear bigger and more frightening. He was shaking with pure rage. It made Inuyasha wonder how a wolf could look so angry and fierce. Inuyasha imagined those long yellow powerful jaws clamping on his throat. The wolf threw back his head so fast that it looked like he was giving himself whiplash. This wolf felt this howl rumble deep within his veins and throat,travel through his immense gaping jaws. He sang unashamed and the howl rang through the distance and first it went up to a low note,the song working it's way up to an incredibly high note,went back down lower than how it started and ended with a feirce,harsh,and rough raspy bark.He started running,his fit was not over."Follow me you dork!" He barked back at Inuyasha.Inuyasha stuttered,hesitated and then ran after him.Even this wolf,in his stage of anger was running much faster than Inuyasha could ever go.How was this fight going to end?Who would be the victor?This long dead spirit or the wolf named Tristan that made the spirit's snarl frighten even Inuyasha?All Inuyasha knew was that he sure as hell didn't wanna fight these wolves.Not now,not ever. 


	7. Running through to a dream

The wolf's thundering footsteps thudded through the woods,kicking up a dusty trail of leaves as he went running.His eyes were heart set to make Tristan feel the pain he had caused him.He growled under his breath on that breezy autumn day "I'll get you Tristan.In God's name and with God as my witness.I've waited,and today........you will suffer." He spoke those words with a cold malice and at that precise moment,this wolf had never felt so noble and free,saving the pack that threw him out just so they could be safe.Inuyasha panted hard trying to catch up with this wolf."Hey!" He yelled at the spirit in front of the kicked up leaves and dirt."Yeah?" He yapped back."I never got your name!!" Inuyasha yelled.A long silence went by."Victor." Inuyasha heard him say.Victor finally stopped by a tree.He sniffed the air around it."This way!" he called to Inuyasha who was trying like heavin knows how to keep up.Victor kept running with that same determination with his heart set. 


	8. Victor's revenge

Tristan sat in the leaves with the rest of the pack scattered around,some sleeping,some nursing.But all stayed silent in front of Tristan.One of the younger females spoke to her friend."I wish he would drop dead,I liked the old leader.....I think Tristan was lying through his teeth that day." She whispered ever so silently.Tristan's ears twitched,he snapped up and stomped over.With a mighty blow to the girl's ribs,she went flying and rolled,then sprawled in a pathetic manner on the dirt.He had knocked the wind out of her leaving her helpless.He held a large paw above her neckbone,aiming carefully. "No one should ever speak that traiter's name in this pack....never!" He barked his paw was coming down when a voice broke the cold dead silence. "Tristan!!" It called.Tristan stopped and looked behind him."One side." Tristan growled to the others.All of the pack stood in a neat single file line on either side of Tristan,leaving a path through the middle for Tristan to plod through.Tristan was a huge wolf with bulging muscles,with bones jutting out,and many many battle scars in battles HE had won without breaking a sweat."Look whos back from the dead.I thought you had passed on years ago Victor......" Tristan maliciouslly grinned.Victor softly trotted through the line,faces passing.Some where shocked,some were whispering to their neighbors,some were staring.they looked at the holes in his neck."Look at his skin!" One of the girls franticlly whispered to her lady friend.Yes,his skin was cold to the touch and blue from death....with no living blood to pump through those veins."I did." Victor whispered.Tristan growled in the thought that Victor was mocking him.Victor copied the growl.Inuyasha finally caught up.Tristan looked at Inuyasha,and Inuyasha just froze in his spot,looking at the muscular male beast of burden.Tristan jumped at Inuyasha's throat,wrapping his pointed jaws around it.Tristan's hot sour breath filtering through his fangs onto Inuyasha's pulsing neck.Inuyasha felt it.There was a disgusting cracking sound as the grip tightened.Inuyasha then felt Tristan being torn of his neck.Victor had saved him by grabbing Tristan's tail and throwing him off.Tristan snarled and growled,drooling Inuyasha's blood.They started a stare down,circling each other down."How pitiful you are to call yourself a wolf." Victor spat.Tristan jumped across the circle but Victor dodged and the stare down continued."Shut up!" Tristan snarled."You aren't even a dog." Victor grinned.Tristan snapped from across the circle.Victor dodged again and it still continued."Don't be so cocky you dead bastard!!" Tristan snapped."You are a wolf murderer.A theif.An abomination to this pack.You are nothing but a pitiful....." Victor grinned."Human." Victor shot that word across the air in Tristan's face.This time,Tristan lost it and ran like an aimless giant and rammed into Victor with all his brute strength and knocked Victor senseless.......for a mere three seconds."Weren't you listening.I'm already sensless.I'm already dead.I'm already gone.As far as I'm concerned,I'm invincible!" Victor smirked as he gathered himself up.Tristan was shocked.He was sure that Victor was just mocking him when he said he was dead."You killed my children.You murdered my wife.It was your fault I died in a way nobody should ever die.I was hunted,forced to go without warmth or shelter for weeks you heartless bastard!And then when it finally WAS over,Hell,I couldn't even die peacefully!I was dragged out of the afterworld to have a crappy responsibility!A graveyard guardian!And now that I'm back,you are going to suffer!Fair warning.I abhore violence!It sickens me,but it's only fair that you should take your half of the actions you made.Prepare to suffer Tristan.'Cause the day's going to drag on!" With those meaningful words,Victor lunged,then dragged Victor up and pinned him up on a tree.Tristan was terrified and beyond words for this angered spirit.He had no idea of what was to come."You know."When I was dying,my paws bled form running for my life on jagged rocks!" Victor tartly grabbed each one of Tristan's paws and scraped them as hard as possible on the rough tree bark,Tristan winced in pain."Then,five human bullets were shot into my neck after the fur was buzzed off!" Victor screeched.Victor took his fang and punctured five holes in Tristan's neck.Tristan just screamed and struggled to get loose.But the spirits grip was not soon to loosening."Then,my paw was being hacked off!" Victor snorted.He then bit and tore up Tristan's front paw.Tristan was bleeding and begging like a child for mercy."Oh ho!So you can shatter a person's dreams,kill his family just so you could enjoy being a leader....and yet when revenge comes you don't want to be the one to die!Then they slit my throat damn you!" Victor wailed!This time Tristan was hysterical and was crying and wailing and moaning!Blood covered the tree and the leaves hanging down were red."I'm sorry!Gods let me go!I hate this!Think of what you're doing!Please.............don't kill me!My dear god!" Then Tristan started mumbling.Victor smiled in a satisfactory manner,removed his paw,allowed Tristan to slide down off the tree and,for the first time in five years...........smiled in CONTENT.He had let Tristan live.And he heard all he needed to."Inuyasha.Come,lets go and we'll get something for your neck." Victor quipped.Inuyasha noticed his neck still had holes where Tristan had bit him.Thank god he was still alive. 


	9. A following realization

Victor and Inuyasha walked down the forest path."Hey Victor." Inuyasha said."Hmm?" Victor replied."How were you able to pin Tristan up to the tree like that?" Inuyasha asked."I dunno.I just got really upset and forgot for a minute that he was bigger than I was." Victor said nonchalantly."You seemed pretty calm to me." Inuyasha added."I guess." Victor sighed."So where are we going now?" "Back to the cemetary." "Why?" "I did what I needed to do didn't I?" "I was pretty sure you were gonna finish Tristan off." "Didn't you listen?I said that I abhored viloence right?I didn't want to kill him,and even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to." "But,won't he continue to lead the pack?" "Nah,I shook 'im up quite a bit.I smelled him movin' away from the pack." "But don't they need a new leader?" "They'll get somebody."  
  
That conversation was very satifactory to Victor.Then,when Victor trotted into the cemetary,he just laid down on a thick flat topped tombstone."You know what.When I was pinning up Tristan and yellin' at 'im.It felt pretty good." Victor sighed."What do you mean?" Inuyasha replied,sitting himself down on a rock in the cemetary."Well,I didn't just SMELL his fear.I felt it.Like vibes or something.Then I felt,almost alive again." The spirit quipped happily."I want to feel like that all the time now.But it requires me to scare the living crap out of people.I wanna feel alive but I don't wanna be a poltergeist!" Victor sniffed."But you're a graveyard guardian." Inuyasha said."So?" Victor replied bluntly."You have the JOB of scaring the crap out of people!" Inuyasha smirked."What are you rambling about!?" Victor yelled."If graverobbers and stuff come into the graveyard,you need to scare them out.Need I continue?" Inuyasha grinned."You're right.......Oh my God!Thanks buddy!" Victor said warmly. 


End file.
